Golpes del destino
by ATLAlover3
Summary: "Creemos que la mejor manera de conservar a la empresa al máximo es con un matrimonio..." Contraer nupcias con un muchacho que apenas conocía no era lo que esperaba, no lo planeaba y para ser sinceros las palabras matrimonio y casada nunca formaron parte de su vocabulario ¿Pero quien dice que un pequeño golpe del destino no puede cambiar las cosas? AU Tokka


**¡Hola mundo! ¿Pensaron que estaba muerta o algo por el estilo? ¡Pues no! La verdad he tenido muy poco tiempo gracias a la escuela, y no he tenido mucha inspiración ¡Pero mi inspiración va regresando! Entonces en uno de esos "golpes del destino" empecé y escribí esto, espero les guste y se la pasen tan bien como yo al escribirlo.**

 **Si están preocupados por mis otras historias, no se preocupen, algún día actualizaré, pero no me encuentro muy de humor para historias tan animadas.**

 **Disclaimer: Avatar: La leyenda de Aang ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para mi intretención.**

* * *

 _ **Golpes del destino**_

 _Prólogo: Una noticia de golpe_

"¿Lista?"

"Lista"

Una chica cerró con cautela una maleta verde, colocada encima de una elegante cama de edredón blanco, la habitación parecía elegante; enormes ventanas, muebles nuevos con agradables olores a madera, acabados grandiosos, en fin, de ensueño; pero no para ella.

El muchacho que estaba con ella se acercó, bajó la maleta de la cama y llamó a alguien para que fuera por ella.

Muy sonriente entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y le dirigió una dulce mirada con esos encantadores ojos suyos, derretirían a cualquiera, pero no a ella.

Salieron de la habitación, mientras otras personas a sus alrededores les lanzaban rápidas y críticas miradas, y no es por demás...

Ella, una chica delgada, hermosa, cuerpo pequeño pero con forma, estatura no tan alta, piel blanca y aterciopelada, cabello negro carbón y ojos... ojos verdes pero lechosos.

Estaba muy bien vestida, con un vestido blanco que se ajustaba a su figura, no largo, corto, encima llevaba un abrigo color verde; igual que sus ojos, unos tacones verdes y accesorios a juego.

Su lindo y largo cabello lo llevaba suelto, sólo sujetaba el cabello que le cubría la cara con un coqueto pasador.

El, un chico alto, apuesto, fornido, cabello negro ondulado, piel blanca y ojos oscuros.

Por su forma de vestir podía verse que se trataba de alguien bien acomodado económicamente al igual que su pareja.

Lucía un pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos a juego, una camisa blanca y un abrigo negro.

Caminaban tranquilos por el pasillo, el tratando de amenizar el rato con su voz, mientras ella dirigía su triste y vacía mirada a otra parte.

Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, mientras fingía interés y pensaba en cualquier cosa menos en ese momento, en ese lugar y en él.

No necesitabas ver a la pareja por mucho tiempo para ver de quien se trataba, no era cualquier pareja adinerada, ni cualquier muchachita bonita o cualquier joven apuesto.

Eran Satoru y Toph, y no cualquier Toph, era Toph Beifong , hija del billonario Lao Beifong, dueño de empresas a montón y si fuera por él, dueño del mundo empresarial, una joven educada y carismática de 22 años, ciega de nacimiento y de agraciada apariencia.

Era también bien sabido, que uno de los socios de trabajo de Lao, Loban, era tío del joven con quien Toph estaba, Satoru, alguien divertido, dulce, apuesto, pero sobre todo: la pieza perfecta para unir a las dos familias en algo más que papeles de negocio; matrimonio, algo que ninguno de los jóvenes tenía contemplado.

La noticia fue una sorpresa; antes de su compromiso ni se veían ni hablaban, salvo las pequeñas reuniones o fiestas que hacía la empresa, donde todos hablaban de negocios y las esposas chismeaban felices.

Toph nunca fue así, nunca fue la clásica joven presumida y pomposa, normalmente estaba callada y guardaba la compostura, no es como si a ella le gustara eso, para nada, cero, pero apariencias son apariencias, y por más infeliz que fuera en esas aburridas reuniones y con esos ostentosos vestidos no había más que hacer, ese era su destino, y lo aceptaba, no de buena gana, pero lo hacía.

Y Satoru, bueno, él siempre fue más llevadero, más condescendiente, no le molestaba acudir con su tío a esas insoportables y aburridas reuniones, y de vez en cuando, le lanzaba rápidas miradas a la joven de piel blanca y negro cabello que se sentaba en la mesa principal del salón.

No era secreto que Satoru sentía algo por Toph, y como no, si cuando se le acercaba probaba tener un sentido del humor incurable y una linda sonrisa en las ocasiones que se encontraba de buen humor y la hacía reír, él siempre quiso algo más con ella... Ella no...

Por eso el compromiso fue un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, más para ella que para él, y era de esperarse, pues su único sueño había sido el de ser libre, el de volar lejos, pero ¿cómo? Eran sus padres, ¿con quién más acudiría?

Agradecía ciertas cosas de estar en esa posición social, se había vuelto gran amiga de Zuko Fire y de Aang Wind, ambos hijos de empresarios, ellos eran su todo, las únicas personas a las que realmente quería y sin ninguna atadura de por medio.

El día que le anunciaron su matrimonio arreglado fue inesperado; un sirviente llegó a su habitación con un recado, tenía una reunión con sus padres y unos colegas de los mismos en unas horas y Lao y Poppy querían que ella se encontrara más que presentable.

Ella rodó sus blanquecinos ojos y preguntó el porqué del requerimiento de su presencia, y es que normalmente Toph no acudía a juntas de sus padres, el sirviente insistió y le recordó vestirse elegantemente.

El sirviente se fue y la dejó sola en la inmensidad de su cuarto.

Toph tomó lo necesario y se dio una ducha rápida, salió y se vistió no muy ornamentosamente; un vestido cualquiera, y se puso unos zapatos bajos y cómodos, se medio secó el cabello y así se fue.

Uno pensaría que al ser ciega la joven necesitaba un guía a todos lados, pero no, normalmente se guiaba de su memoria, de las paredes y los sonidos.

Cuando Toph llegó al cuarto donde la esperaban, su madre apareció de la nada y le echo rápidamente una mirada; los zapatos no combinaban y estaba despeinada por completo, pero a la de ojos verdes que le importaba su apariencia, no se veía, que se le hacía.

Poppy pidió a una de las sirvientas que le llevara unos zapatos más adecuados, mientras ella le acomodaba a su hija su desordenado cabello.

Le hizo una coleta alta y acomodó mechoncitos de cabello rebeldes detrás de su oreja, parecía niña de cinco años con esa escena, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a lo perfeccionistas de sus padres que ya no le mortificaba.

Al entrar con su madre a la habitación se sorprendió al encontrarse con Loban, el socio de su padre, y su sobrino, muy apuesto el joven, enamoraría con esos ojos dulces a cualquiera, mataría con su sonrisa... Pero no a ella.

¡¿Por qué no a ella?! Siempre fue así, desde que era pequeña la peli negra se mostraba indiferente o hasta rebelde en ciertos aspectos, ignoraba las malas críticas, no cuidaba su apariencia, hablaba de manera grosera al no estar en presencia de sus padres y en especial cuando Zuko o Aang la visitaban.

Habia pequeños aspectos de su vida que ya la traían maridada, estaba harta y lo único que necesitaba era un respiro y libertad para hacer lo que quisiera por lo menos una vez en la vida, y no de manera loca y por impulso, ella sabía lo que quería: viajar, hacer amigos, conocer el mundo.

Contraer nupcias con un muchacho que apenas conocía no era lo que esperaba, no lo planeaba, y para ser sinceros las palabras "matrimonio" o "casada" nunca habían sido parte de su vocabulario, pues ella sabía que ambas palabras no eran sólo palabrejas al aire, eran una cadena segura hacia una persona que, en su caso, ni siquiera quería.

Toph y su madre tomaron asiento, no sin antes saludar a los presentes de madera educada .

Satoru no paraba de ver a la chica, él tampoco sabía para que lo había traído su tío Loban y se encontraba verdaderamente nervioso, jugueteaba con sus manos y de repente miraba hacia al suelo como buscando protección de la tierra, cosa que nunca pasaría.

"Los hemos traído aquí para darles una noticia muy importante..." Lao fue el primero en hablar, su voz era firme, aun así, tenía ese tono de felicidad que alarmaría a cualquiera.

Loban se puso de pie y puso su mano firme en el hombro de su socio " Como ya han de saber, Industrias Beifong es la empresa más poderosa a nivel mundial, y, ustedes dos, son los únicos herederos de la misma"

Y era cierto, Toph era hija única y Satoru era una especie de hijo adoptivo de Loban quien nunca tuvo hijos.

El tono tan calmado del socio de su padre hacia que Toph sudara frío, algo no le agradaba...

"Queremos asegurarnos de que la empresa no se venga abajo y es por eso que..."

Lao alejó su atención de Loban por un momento y buscó la vacía mirada de su hija que se encontraba algo nerviosa en un sillón agitando su pie derecho y mordiendo su labio.

"Creemos que la mejor manera de conservar a la empresa al tope es con matrimonio" Lao interrumpió atropelladamente.

Al principio los dos jóvenes no lo entendieron, inclinaron sus cabezas y pensaron un rato hasta que todo encajó.

Únicos herederos, junta importante, socios de negocio, hombre, mujer, familia, empresa al tope, dinero, matrimonio...

Todas las palabras aparecieron en sus cabezas al mismo tiempo, provocando que un enorme nudo se formara en sus gargantas, y la única palabra que empezó a importar de todas...

Matrimonio...

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy, si les gustó la historia déjenme su reviews, me aseguraré de responderles ¡Ah! Por si tienen la duda Satoru es un personaje del cómic "La Brecha" por si no lo han leído, si tienen dudas mándenme un PM me aseguraré de aclararlas.**

 **¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima!**

 **Love,**

 **Atlalov**

Entre los dos jóvenes...


End file.
